Richonne: Collision Course
by QueenMojo
Summary: At first, Rick and Michonne are slow to acknowledge their true feelings for one another. But, when the seeds of good advice are sown, one hopes they take root.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone brightly when Michonne began her journey back to the prison. The prison was that one place she felt accepted and respected by others. It was a place where she finally felt safe. Not to say living at the prison had its ups and downs. Three months ago, a strange virus swept through the prison and before they were able to get it under control, nearly a third of the people died. Then, after that, they came under attack by Governor and his Woodbury gang. By some stroke of miracle they all survived and managed to chase them off. Unfortunately, they were not able to regroup in time to find Governor, his men and for that matter, Andrea alive. Michonne was sad to lose her friend and since the siege, she wanted Governor to pay for what he'd done.

This was her fifth attempt to find Governor. She scoured the district and beyond and every time, came up empty. Losing his trail, she decided to finally end the search, at least for now. On her way back, she stopped off at a plaza and grabbed a few much needed supplies for the prison. This time, she made sure to bring back a few special gifts as well. In this time of so much sadness and loss, she felt that her buddies needed something to lift their spirits.

Usually, whenever she was out looking for Governor, she would be absent for as long as a couple of days at a time. This time, she was away for a week. It was the longest she'd been away but, she was determined to find the monster who killed Andrea. Also, she needed to clear her head.

On this trip, she had decided not to travel by car. Instead, she took Flame, Hershel's horse. As one as quick and as smart as Flame, there were certain advantages of taking him along. With Flame, she could travel on terrains that bested any vehicle known to man. The down side of it was that his large warm-blooded body was a walker magnet. Still, his intelligence made up for that. He knew when to stay clear of them and had a unique way of alerting her by giving a nod and knicker twice whenever they were near. Besides that, Michonne thought he made a good companion on those long lonely roads.

It was only ten more miles left to go when Michonne saw the delapidated sign, "Savanah County Prison – 10 miles" up ahead standing above overgrown grass to the side of the road. She had been riding for the past fifteen miles at galloping speed. Up until that moment, it seemed as though Flame could continue at that pace for another fifteen miles. A remarkable horse he was. He didn't seem to tire that easily. But, on a hot day like this, Michonne thought best that they took a rest.

"Whoa, easy boy", she said while tugging firmly at the reins commanding the large chestnut thoroughbred to slow down and come to a complete stop. She was marvelled by him for he had that rare quality of speed and stamina. He was a beautiful creature, lovely to look at. His phenomenal speed paid homage to his name. In addition, whenever the rays of the evening sun touched his reddish coat, in all his perfection, he glowed like a warm steady flame.

You ask, how did a veternarian farmer come by a race horse, especially one like Flame whose winnings were once in the hundreds of thousands. Of course all of this happened before the world became overrun by animated corpses. Hershel loved telling the story of how the former owner wanted to put Flame down after he tore a ligament in his leg in his last race. Despite his injury, he still placed first. Hershel knew it was an easy fix. That all was needed were several months of wrapping the area with nettle. Since the race-horse owner had neither time nor patience, he agreed to give Hershel Flame in exchange for free veternarian services to his other race horses. So, that's how Hershel came to be Flame's new owner.

Flame became useful around the farm but, it was evident to Michonne that he missed being at the races. He missed the thrill. The rumbling earth under his feet and the thunderous cheers from the audience. He liked whenever she took him along on her missions because he knew she understood and gave him every opportunity to do what he did best. Which was to run.

Michonne looked around for shade and saw a peach tree in the fields just a few yards away. She hopped off Flame and proceeded to lead him over to it. She scanned the area as they neared the tree. She was constantly on the look out for walkers because without any warning, they could appear out of anywhere and attack. Taking the reins, she tied a loose simple knot on a low branch. She emptied bottled water into an empty ice-cream bucket and gave it to the horse to drink out of. After he had his fill, she then sat down at the base of the tree next to him with her katana unsheathed by her side. She sighed as she took in the silence and the cool shade that the tree offered.

Although she was aware of the risks it came with being away from the prison for any extended time, at least the solitude gave Michonne time to reflect. It gave her time to think about Rick Grimes.

She was pleased with her findings. Top of that list were batteries and medical supplies, bandages, anticeptic creams and rehydrant crystals. She was elated to come across a large stash of X-Men and Avengers comics in one of the stores she'd discovered. Like Carl, she was an avid comic-book reader. It pleased her that they both had some things in common.

Michonne couldn't bear the thought of returning without bringing something back for baby Judith. So, she made sure to grab a few items for the prison's youngest and cutest resident. Socks, a teddy bear, and some much needed cotton tops should do the trick. She didn't see diapers this time but didn't have to worry as she already secured enough to last Lil' Ass Kicker, as Daryll fondly called her, for the next three months. She was glad she found a tobacco pipe and a bag of dried tobacco for Hershel. After he toiled in the garden, she knew he enjoyed kicking back and smoking his pipe. The one he had was beginning to show its age, so, she figured it was time he got a new one. There were a couple of things the girls requested that she stowed away in her knap sack plus other items that she could afford to carry back. She made sure not to leave anyone out.

She found an electric shaver for Rick and thought he'd find it useful since he hadn't shaved in over nine months. A luxury that was ill afforded these days by both women and men alike, but, when it came to the men at the prison, they all had facial hair in varying degrees. Glenn's being the least and Rick's the most. His beard had grown half way down his chest. Michonne snickered to herself thinking that he looked like papa Moses with a gun.

As she sat under the tree, chewing on some beef jerky, it occurred to her that she'd never seen Rick clean shaven before. Five months ago when she first arrived at the prison, one of the first things she noticed besides his piercing blue, dreamy eyes, was that he had ample facial coverage. Those eyes. She could never forget those eyes. They seem to grow more piercing the longer his hair got and the thicker his beard grew.

Gulping down a few mouthfuls of water from out of a plastic bottle, Michonne relaxed and stared up at the sky. She thought about her present family and tried to not dwell on her past one. Not a day would go by when she thought of her young, sweet, loving son, Andre. She missed him. Then, at that very moment, it was as if Flame read her thoughts and tuned into her feelings when he moved in closer and nudged the back of her head as if to say, _I'm here for you, don't be sad_.

Michonne smiled at Flame and reached up and patted him. She glanced at the brown leather saddlebag on his back and thought of the electric shaver when she saw the distinct bulge it made.

"D'ya think Rick would like the shaver ?" she asked Flame out loud while rubbing his large muzzle. Actually, she'd seen Rick without a beard, once, in a picture. She'd seen Carl with a picture of his parents taken in the days of happiness, before everything went to hell. It couldn't have been that long ago, but in it Rick looked happy and young.

"You know, come to think of it, he actually looks pretty hot with a full beard. Rick, the sexy mountain man.", she laughed. Flame didn't care much for what she was saying. He was busy checking out some feeled pears.

Thinking about Rick made her glow. She began to smile broadly and said with a sigh, "And those electric eyes of his. Whoo. I'd stare into them all day if I could."

In the beginning her relationship with the group's leader was not smooth sailing. Carl was the first to accept her. One day he told his father that she was _one of us_ which helped change Rick's outlook on the sword wielding mystery woman. As time went on, she proved to be an invaluable member of their close-nit group. Above all, she proved to be fiercely loyal.

She was grateful that he'd taken her in and allowed her to stay and she always reminded him of this. She grew to respect him and looked up to him and she was not afraid to voice her opinions. She liked his passion, spirit and drive. She appreciated his inclusive mandate and that he saw strength in everyone. Above all, she has seen him risk his own life for others, including hers.

Little did she know that Rick saw strong leadership qualities in her. He saw how calm, level-headed and wise she was and how others revered her and listened to her. He found that he could always rely on her and felt safe to put his own children's lives in her hands. While she didn't realize it, he too looked up to her. Though he made crucial decisions for the group, he always acted on her sound advice.

Like everyone else, she had the greatest respect for Rick. But, eventually, her feelings went from respect to admiration to full on, raw desire. At nights she would lay in her bed thinking about him making love to her. But, it didn't stop there. All day, her mind was on him. Strangely enough, whenever she was on supply runs with Rick and a few others, she was able to keep focused on surviving and keeping everyone safe from walkers. "But, how long would that last", she asked herself.

Within the walls, it was getting increasingly harder for her to be in the same place as he. Doing daily chores and repairing damaged areas of the prison did not provide her with enough of a distraction. Hiding her feelings from others was a task on its own. Sometimes she preferred to venture out on her own just so that she could avoid Rick.

Though she had no qualms about killing people and walkers, she couldn't bring herself to make the first move. Because of Rick, many times she contemplated leaving the group all together. Mainly because she felt she would one day let her guard down and cause her foolish desires get in the way of everyone's survival. She knew she could survive on her own but did not like being alone. She'd grown to love the prison group. She felt it was her duty to protect them, not bail on them. So, she decided to stay but endeavored to keep as far away as possible from Rick. She told herself that she needed to stay focused on finding Governor. Meanwhile, Rick needed to stay focused on being the leader.

She continued to talk to Flame for he was her outlet. She didn't care that he didn't pay her any attention. All that mattered to her was getting things off her chest. Meanwhile, all that mattered to Flame was getting some delicious pears into his stomach. Generally she wasn't comfortable talking about her inner feelings with people. So, for now, Flame was it.

"You know, I've caught him looking at me a couple of times and I am not sure what it means. Do you think he thinks I look weird? Maybe he's checking out my butt. Nah! Speaking of butts, lawd, would I just love to grab me a hold of Mountain Man Papa Moses Rick's fine ass and squeeze 'em. Um, mercy." Michonne went on monloguing with a naughty glint in her eyes.

"OK Michonne, enough!", she yelled at herself. She knew she had to stop, once and for all. She knew that this crush she had for Rick was getting out of hand and was getting her no where. All it was doing was make her act silly. For starters, she was talking to a horse, and how crazy is that. Secondly, she was going out of her way to avoid the man. And thirdly,

"Face it. I ain't his type. A loner with dread locks? He probably likes 'em chatty an' pretty with silky hair.", she said to Flame.

Flame began to nod and knicker two times and sure enough there were a couple of walkers approaching. It was their cue to get the heck out of there and be on the road home. But, Michonne had other plans. She got up, picked up her sword, quickly untied Flame and swiftly got into the sadle. She steered him towards the walkers even though eight more came at them from out of the bushes. Looking at the situation, she held her sword up high and yelled her battle cry. "Flame on!" and charged the walkers. As she rode past them, she slashed their heads clean off. Those that she missed, she double backed and went at them again whilst herding them into small tight groups. This she liked, for with one quick stroke, as many as five heads were sent flying. More walkers emerged. With ease, she took care of them too, slashing and chopping along the way. Their rotting flesh gave way to the sharp blade of her katana. In the end, there were about thirty disembowled and beheaded walkers left lying in the fields. Satisfied with her short jousting exercise, she and Flame proudly trotted away towards the road.

Ahead of them the road was clear and wide and long. Flame knickered and snorted. He was ready. He was ready to run. So, for the remainder of their journey, she raced all the way home.

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moment the prison came within her sight, Michonne's heart leapt for joy in her chest. She didn't want to admit it, but, she missed Rick. She was glad to be home and so was Flame. All on his own, without even being prompted, he shifted gears, kicked up his front legs and galloped for the rest of their journey along the stretch of dusty road to the prison gates.

Carl was on hand to help open the gates in a timely fashion. The moment he heard the sound of Flames' hooves, he yelled, "Dad, Michonne's back" and sprinted to the gates to let them in. Close behind him was Rick.

Rick could see through the chain-linked fence Michonne's radiant, smiling face. As he watched her atop Flame advancing closer with her sword slung over her one shoulder, her well toned arms holding the reigns, and, her posture upright and confident, he could not help but think that she was the epitome of a warrior queen.

One week. It was the longest she'd been away from him. Before she left, he asked her how long she would be gone and she said no more than a week. He noticed lately that she kept their conversations short and thought it was because she was preoccupied with finding Governor. He told her he didn't like her going off on her own, but she said it was something she had to do. He insisted she take him along, but, she said the group needed him. He knew better than not to argue with her. He knew she was more than capable of handling herself outside the prison walls, but, it bothered him not being able to pick up a phone and call her to find out if she was alright and to hear her voice. He knew that she would return. She always does. While she was away, he missed her.

He enjoyed her company. Like him, she was contemplative and quiet. Even though they mainly spoke about finding food, the few rare times when they spoke about random topics, he found that they had similar taste in music and books. Before hell broke lose, they both liked watching CSI, Food Network and National Geographic programs. Whenever she smiled, for him the world lit up. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her. As time went by, he grew attracted to her and found himself thinking about her more and more with each passing day. In the showers, when he had time to himself, he thought about her naked soapy body against his. Her exquisite athletic shape and pretty face and the graceful way she moved made his body yearn for hers. Often times he daydreamed taking her aside from prying eyes and kiss her, cup her round firm ass and bury his face between her beautiful soft breasts. But, he told himself that he had his kids and others to think of. He felt that it was his duty and responsibility as a leader to put everyone else first. _Besides_, he thought, _there is no way she would find my bow legs and uneven teeth attractive_. _She probably thinks I am boring too._

Now that she was home, he became filled with gladness.

Once Michonne and Flame made it safely inside, she hopped off and reached for the saddlebags. Meanwhile, Carl and Rick secured the gates shut before running up to her. She immediately doled out their gifts. Carl was the first to get his comics. He smiled broadly and thanked her and couldn't wait to start reading them. He gave Flame a pat and proceeded to lead him to the stables but not before Michonne retrieved her bags.

The moment Michonne's and Rick's eyes met, her heart skipped a couple of beats. _God, those eyes are like pools of blue. If only I could dive into 'em and wade around naked. Wait, something's different about him,_ she said inwardly. She couldn't help but notice that his T-shirt appeared to be loose on him. She wondered if he had lost weight and hoped he wasn't sick.

"It's good to see you.", he finally said and helped her remove the saddle bags and her knap sack from Flame's back.

"It's good to see you too.", she replied.

"Did you find what you were looking for?", Rick asked referring to Governor while handing the bags to Michonne.

"No. I'll find him. How about you? You OK?", Michonne asked. Although he sounded like his usual self, she had to ask just to be sure while not sounding too worried.

"I'm good. Thanks.", Rick replied and was glad she was interested in his well being.

Holding out the shaver to him, she said, "Look what I found."

When he realized what it was, he smiled.

"Your face is loosing the battle.", she said jokingly and gave him a smile.

Rick chuckled and replied, "Thank you." and took the shaver from her.

Then he added, "We missed you", when he actually meant to say,_ I missed you_.

Michonne replied, "I missed you too."

_Oh no. ___I___ didn't just say that_, she said to herself and reminded herself once more to get it together and to keep her feelings in check. For a fraction of a long second, they stood facing each other in silence. _Akward_, they thought simultaneously.

Just then, as luck would have it, the akwardness was broken when a car and motor bike pulled up. It was Daryll, Glenn, Maggie and Bob returning from a supply run. Thankfully, there were no casualties this time. There were no sad faces today. Everyone was more than happy to see Michonne and she them. A few who were inside joined in with smiles etched across their faces. Michonne handed out more gifts before going off with Maggie to Cell Block C. The small crowd that had gathered, dissipated. Daryll and Rick joined Carl by the stables.

Carl went about removing all contraptions from Flame. As he methodically peeled away saddle, bridle and, reigns, Daryll reported to Rick about how the supply run went. He said that on their way back, they checked out a storage facilty some eight miles away. He said that the facility was in good condition and that its fence and gates were secure. He suggested that it would make it a good rendezvous point in case things went south, to which, Rick agreed.

"Hey guys, check this out." Carl said getting both men's attention.

"Flame, are ya hungry?", Carl asked the horse and reached into his pocket. Flame nodded an emphatic yes.

"Do you want a frog?", Carl asked and showed him a tiny pet frog he carried in one of his pockets. Flame shook his head, no.

"How about a pear?", the teenager asked and presented Flame with a ripe pear. Flame nodded, yes, then took the fruit into his mouth.

Excited at what they just witnessed, Daryll and Rick cheered. It was moments like these that they all cherished.

"So wha' d'ya get?", Daryll asked turning to Rick while looking at the item that was sticking out from his friend's back pocket.

"Oh, a shaver.", Rick replied, retrieving it so that he could show him. He didn't realize it, he smiled when he looked at his gift.

"Fer real?", Daryll asked twirling a reed between his lips.

"Yep.", Rick replied and shoved the shaver right back into his pocket.

"Plannin' on usin' it?", Daryll asked even though it didn't matter to him what Rick did with his spare time. Besides, he was a man who seldom took baths so why would he care. Much to Carol's chagrin, the extent of Daryll's personal hygiene was rubbing lemon grass all over himself to ward off insects. Rick didn't know it, but, Daryll was fishing for something.

"Maybe. Should I?", Rick responded contemplatively while he tugged his beard.

"Wha'd you askin' me that for? I'm not the one who wanna kiss you?", Daryll said sounding annoyed.

"Oh hey, I didn't mean it like that... What?", Rick replied, confused at Daryll's obtuse reaction.

"You heard me.", Daryll snapped.

Rick was so focused on the increasingly strange conversation he was having with Daryll that he hardly noticed Carol walk by. She was carrying a pail of kitchen scraps with her. On her way to the compost area, she looked directly at Rick and asked,

"So when are ya gonna kiss her, Rick?"

"Who? Ok. What is going on?", Rick knitted his brow feeling even more confused. He was beginning to feel ganged up on.

Carol chuckled, shook her head and emptied the pail behind the stables.

"Michonne, ya dummy! Who else!", Daryll exclaimed.

"Dad, everyone knows you have a thing for Michonne. We see you looking at her all the time", Carl pitched in while he gave Flame a good grooming.

Surprised and completely caught off guard, Rick fell silent. The only thing that he could think of next to say was, "You too?", to his son as exchanged looks with him.

Rick had no idea that his feelings for Michonne showed, least of all to his son who just about now looked as though he was on board with the idea of his father showing interest in someone other than his mother.

Carl chuckled and turned to Carol and Daryll and said, "Guys, you know what Dad said to Michonne today? He said, "We missed you"."

Hearing this, made Daryll and Carol doubled over in laughter. In defense, Rick said nervously, "So..so what's wrong with that?" His comment was met with even louder bursts of laughter.

Daryll finally caught his breath, wiped his eyes, looked at Rick square in the face and said, "Dude. She was away for a whole week and that's the best you could come up with? Douche bag."

"Who is a douche bag?" Hershel asked rhetorically just as he joined them. He knew exactly what was going on. He had been watching everything from the sidelines while he sat on a stool smoking his new pipe.

Rick threw up his hands in the air in defiance and wondered who else was going to join in on this roast. He was beginning to find the intervention to be a bit too much to handle.

"Rick, we are living in perilous times. If it isn't crazed armed men storming our home and walkers that are constantly threatening our lives, it is some deady virus that sneak up and wreak havoc. Three months ago, we lost close to a third of our people to some sickness. Time is short Rick. Make good use of it.", Hershel ended with more than an ounce of seriousness in his voice before he turned and departed. Hershel was a man who didn't say much but when he spoke, his words left you thinking.

Then, it dawned on Rick that Hershel was right. That time is indeed short, so why waste it.

"Ok. I admit. I like Michonne. But, I don't get the feeling she is interested in me."

"Dad, she likes you.", Carl replied with an absolute certainty.

"She told you that?", Rick asked. He knew that over time Michonne and his son developed a special bond. He wondered whether at some point they'd spoken of this.

"Dude, she said so with her eyes. Man, haven't you noticed the way she looks at you? Heck, even the kid gets it.", Daryll shot back impatiently.

"Rick. It's ok. We're with you on this." Carol said to him reassuringly.

Rick smiled and turned and looked to his son for his approval. Carl gave Flame's coat one final brush, looked up, met his father's eyes and said with a smile, "Dad, I am happy for you. You and Michonne deserve one another."

Hearing his son say that made him feel happy. A gigantic weight was immediately lifted. He watched his son leave the stables, run up to Hershel and show him the cool comics he got.

Carol walked up to Rick and stood directly in front of him. She looked at his beard which had grown thick, wide and down to his chest. Then, she said, "Put that shaver to some use. Douche bag.", chuckled, then headed back inside.

Daryll grunted before walking away.

Rick stood alone for a moment to collect his thoughts. He thought how lucky he was to be in company of fine people. Aside from the embarrassing roasting he just received, he thought about what Hershel, Carol, Daryll, and, Carl said and decided it was time he acted on it. Before he went inside, he reached over to Flame and gave him a good pat on the neck and said, "Do you think I'm a douche bag too?". Flame nodded.

**xXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, d'ya kill him?", Sasha asked Michonne referring to Governor, as she and Maggie entered her cell.

"Nope. Lost his trail.", Michonne answered.

"Too bad.", Sasha said.

"Yeah, too bad.", Michonne returned sounding disappointed.

"So, did you get my things?", Sasha asked without hesitation.

"Yeah, I got it.", Michonne replied and proceeded to root around inside her knap sack. She found the requested make up kit and bottle of perfume and handed them to Sasha. As instructed, she went to a Victoria's Secret store and got said items.

"Make-up, perfume. Hmm. Got a hot date?"_ ,_ Michonne asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you want to know.", Sasha threw back.

Fatigue was just beginning to sneak up on Michonne. She was feeling a bit worn out after bouncing around in the sun on the back of a horse all day. The only thing she could think of was to hit the showers and take an early snooze.

"Hey, you didn't forget me, now did ya?", Maggie asked as she sat down on Sasha's small bed .

"Red lingerie, how could I forget.", Michonne replied and handed her a small box of red lace underwear.

"It's not like you and Glenn need it, but, hey, it ain't my bidnez", Michonne quipped.

Sasha and Maggie silently looked at each other and busted out laughing. Michonne didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Um, what's so funny?", Michonne asked feeling something was amiss.

"Honey child, these are for you.", Sasha handed her back the perfume and the make-up. Maggie too handed her back the lingerie.

"Come again?", Michonne asked feeling brain tired and confused.

"Don't think you have us fooled. We see you looking at Rick. You're practically droolin' everytime you do a butt check.", Sasha said.

"A what check? Shit! Was I that obvious?", Michonne said blushing and finally conceeding. Her cheeks grew hot from shear embarassment.

"And when you ain't lookin', he gives you a good up and down too, you know, like this...", Maggie added while imitating Rick checking Michonne out.

"'specially when you ain't lookin'. One time, when you were done talking with him, I saw him watch you walk away.", Sasha said.

"Really?", Michonne replied almost in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, ever since you came. Girl, we all see the two of you. You two always going off some place else jibber-jabberin' and God knows what else.", Sasha teased.

"But all me and Rick ever talk about is bidnez, I mean, business.", Michonne said in her defense.

"You're into his eyes and butt aren't ya? Hmm, hmm. Ya always gazin' into his eyes an' when he turn and walk away, you stare at his butt.", Sasha continued.

"That's some serious butt checkin' if ever I've seen one.", Maggie said.

"Michonne, you're makin' him crazy. Everytime you go off and don't come back for days, he gets quiet. I mean, real quiet. For the past week, he's been missin' meals. He hasn't eaten dinner with the rest of us for two nights in a row and he'd been skipping breakfast too. Haven't you noticed he's lost weight?", Maggie asked.

Michonne nodded and said, "Yeah, he does look slimmer than before I left."

"Yeah girl, he been missing you bad.", Sasha said shaking her head from side to side with a serious look upon her face.

Michonne remained quiet. She just folded her arms infront of her. She wasn't sure what to feel. She thought that it was one thing that he liked her but it is another he was starving himself in the process. She wondered what would've happened had she stayed away for two weeks or even a month.

"Carol and Hershel said they were gonna gave him a talk today and tell him to stop pussy footin' around. When they do, and I know they will, I think he's gonna do somethin' tonight. Maybe even stop by your cell. So you'd better be prepared, if you know what I mean." Maggie added with a wink.

"Hershel is in on this too?", Michonne asked, surprised.

"Haven't you been listening to us. Everybody knows.", Sasha said.

"Girl, it is time you march your ass to the shower room and git yo'self all dolled up. Pronto!", Sasha ordered.

"Now?", Michonne asked a bit perplexed.

"Yeah! Now!", both Sasha and Maggie exclaimed.

With that, Michonne left Sasha's cell and headed down the hall towards the shower room.

Once they were satisfied that she was well out of their sight,

Sasha said, "Hey, nice one about Rick missing meals.", and gave Maggie a high-five.

"I nearly gave myself away when I saw the look of guilt on her face.", Maggie said.

"Man, I nearly bust out laughing when you said it all straight faced and shit. Nice goin' girl.", Sasha said smiling.

"Good thing Carol made sure to give Rick nothing but extra-large T-shirts to wear this week.", Maggie added.

"Yeah. Poor fool had no clue what's going on.", Sasha laughed.

"So far, everything is going as planned. The rest is in their hands now.", Maggie said smiling.

As Michonne made her way to the shower room, she replayed the conversation she just had with the girls in her head. She felt like such a fool having discovered that everyone knew all this time. She scolded herself for being so transparent. She might as well be walking around with a LOSER sign stamped to her forehead like a clumsy, socially inept teenager in the movies. She thought, S_o much for keeping my feelings in check_. But besides all of that, she was flattered that he was interested in her too. _Could the girls be right? Is he going to come by my cell tonight?_ Michonne asked herself. "Come what may", she said, "Good thing I grabbed my favorite Victoria's Secret body wash today. If Apple-Pomergranate doesn't work, I don't know what will.".

**XxxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michonne sat in her cell and waited. And, waited. An hour crawled by, then another. Michonne checked the wall-clock in her cell in what seemed like a thousand and one times.

_Two hours. Yep. It's official. He ain't coming._ She thought. She was convinced that he will never turn up.

Tonight, she stayed clear of food and she stayed clear of people. She was hungry for all she had for the day was beef jerky. But, she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. For one, she did not want to face anyone, not after finding out that they all knew about her crush on Rick. She began to imagine them whispering and laughing at her behind her back. Eating beef jerky and nothing else started to play a number on her stomach. To top it all off, waiting on Rick, did not make matters any better.

Usually, around this time of day, she would've already eaten and be either working out in the gym, reading or playing some board game with her friends in the library. Tonight was games night which would explain why Cell Block C was quiet. She was the only one on the block sitting in her cell while everyone else were socializing in the library. For now, she decided to keep clear of everyone and stay put. She just couldn't bear facing a single soul.

After giving up on the notion of Rick coming by, she regretted giving into those girls by getting all spruced up for nothing. _Why did I even bother. I'm not even his type. __S_he thought. "I need a distraction.", she quietly said.

The sun had already set so she switched on the solar-powered lamp on the shelf next to her bed and picked up a comic-book to read. Laying back, she turned to page one of The Ultimates, volume three. She was happy when she found the comics as she was curious to find out what was going to happen next between Captain America and Dr. Hank Pym aka Giant Man. Deeply engrossed in her comic-book, time was no longer of essence, then, Rick showed up.

"Um, hey.", Rick said standing at the entrance of her cell.

"Gahh!" Startled, Michonne cried out. Arms flaying, her comic went one way and the and lamp the next. The lamp clankered onto the hard concrete floor and immediately stopped working. Her tiny room plunged into darkness. She looked up and saw the silhouette of Rick standing at her doorway.

"God, you gave me such a start.", Michonne said with a hand held over her chest.

"Sorry I scared you." Rick said apologetically.

"Oh great, my lamp is broken.", Michonne said disappointingly as she bent over and picked up what was left of the lamp from off the floor. Sitting back down on her tiny bed, she tried to remember the place where she last seen the lamp.

She deliberately gave more attention to her busted up lamp than to Rick partly because she was tired and partly because she was pissed at him for having her wait three hours. Well, truth is, they never exactly made plans in the first place, so maybe she outght to give the guy a break. Or, maybe not. Then, she made the hasty and unwise decision to make him pay.

"Hey Rick, wut up?", she said nonchalantly and remained seated on her bed. In the poor lighting, she couldn't make out details, but looked in the general direction in which his dark figure stood motionless.

Rick didn't know what to do and felt odd standing at her doorway. Whatever he planned on doing, it played out well in his head but when it was time to put it into practice, he froze.

Nervously clearing his throat, he began, "I..I, wanted...to..."

Michonne suddenly cut in and said, "Oh, you mean the shaver? Heyyyy, don't mention it. Welcome. You are welcome. Anytime. Any..time. Well, I guess it's beddie bye-bye for me. _Yawwwn!_". She faked a yawn and abruptly ended their short conversation. She turned around and began to plump up her pillow.

While her back was to him, he said, ".. G'night.", and walked off. _I knew it. This was a bad time._ He thought and blamed himself for being a clutz as he made quick strides down the hall.

Turning back around, she saw that Rick was no longer around. The air felt empty. She realized she'd made a terrible mistake. _How could I have been such an ass, s_he told herself inwardly. She wanted to kick herself for not being a tad more receptive. She thought the man deserved better. She thought he deserved a second chance. She thought she herself deserved a second chance. In a split second, she got up and ran after him. At that very moment, Rick too made a split-second decision to turn right back and tell her what was on his mind. On his way to her cell and she on her way to him, midway along the dark hallway, they collided into each other.

Completely caught off guard, they held onto each other. Their hearts raced, their chests heaved and for a short moment, for the first time ever, Rick held Michonne in his arms and did not want to let go. While she showed no resistance, Rick realized that he'd never been this close to her. He could see by the weak moon-light coming through the window above them that her eyes were perfectly shaped and her desirous lips were meant for him. He noticed that she wore a strapless dress and had put her hair up, enhancing the gracefulness of her smooth neck. She wore a hint of make-up showcasing her already stunning features. She looked absolutely, breathtakenly, beautiful.

She looked up at him and saw that he'd shaved and that his hair was cut. She could now make out his chisled features. His blue eyes that were now looking straight into hers shone brightly and appeared like sapphires. Transfixed, she couldn't take her eyes off of him for he looked delishously and devilishly handsome. Without a single word spoken, they held each other in silence. They knew. They knew this was their moment. They knew this was their time. They knew they had to have each other tonight.

With her hands, she reached up and lightly touched the sides of his face. He sighed when she did this. Then, he slowly took her hands into his and gently put them to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly upon her finger tips.

His tender kisses sent her heart racing, so fast that it felt as though it wasn't beating at all. Then, at the same time they leaned in. With eyes closed, their lips met.

A simple peck rapidly advanced into full on desire-filled, leave-your-kids-at-home, passionate kiss. To Rick, Michonne's lips felt soft and tasted delectably sweet. He'd never tasted lips this delightful before. He let out a low moan. Hearing his throaty sounds turned her on.

She treaded her slender fingers through his curly mane. It's softness drove her insane. She'd been wanting to run her hands through his hair for such a long time. He smelled good, he tasted good, she had to have more. She pulled his face in closer to hers as they kissed. His arms like an anaconda coiled about her athletic petite frame. His warm hard body meshed against her warm softness. This was what she'd dreamed of many nights before. As they stood there kissing, they didn't care if anyone else saw them. To them, the world was forgotten and seemed to disappear from around them. Kissing and holding each other close, they relished the moment. Alas, this was not enough.

Rick broke away and crooned in her ear, "Michonne, I want you."

"I want you too." she whispered back.

"Come with me.", he commanded.

Hand in hand, they left Cell Block C.

"Where are you taking me?", Michonne asked as she followed him down one dark hall after another.

"You'll see.", he replied.

He took her outside across the courtyard and straight into the south tower. The spiral stairs were lined with lighted candles all the way to the top. When they got to the landing, Rick opened the door and escorted her in. She had been at the tower before whenever she was on watch duty, but, tonight, it looked different. Everywhere was covered with fresh red rose petals. In one corner, lighted candles created a romantic glow. In the center was a thick, fluffy futon covered with red velvet blankets. A bottle of white wine and two stemmed glasses were placed to one side of the futon.

Michonne didn't know what to say. She did not expect this.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time.", Rick confessed.

"Oh Rick. This is ...", Michonne began.

"Shhhh.", Rick hushed her softly and placed his fingers tenderly upon her lips. He wanted to take her right away. _Right here. Right now._ He didn't see the point in wasting a single moment more. So, he pulled her in close and kissed her hotly, deeply, passionately. Again, she felt dreamy and melted in his embrace. He opened his mouth and gave her access to his tongue. She moaned as she tasted him. She wanted more.

In between their kisses, they removed each other's clothes. He didn't want to stop kissing and tasting her but he had to. He had to see. What he saw, he liked and so did she.

**xXxXx**


End file.
